Everything I do
by Stargazer22123
Summary: Meredith comes to Derek with a response to his speech in front of the elevator.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Derek and Meredith, nor do I own anything in italics, both the song Everything I do and Derek's speech are owned by others. **

_I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime. Mmm. Do you see what happens? I say things like that and you fight the urge to run in the opposite direction. It's okay, I understand. I didn't, but now I do, I do. You're just getting started and I've been doing this for a long time now. Deep down, you're still an intern, and you're not ready._

One Month Later

Meredith watches Derek from her perch in the waiting room off of the lobby as he approaches the exit Meredith jumps from her seat rushing towards him. "Derek."

At his name being called Derek stopped and turned to the person calling his name. Smiling as his brain clicked in with the vision in front of him he answered her call. "Yes, Meredith was there something you wanted."

Meredith comes to a stop in front of him, nervously pulling on the band of her watch. "I need to talk to you, I wondered if we could go somewhere to talk?"

Derek curiously wonders what has her so nervous, "sure why don't we take the Ferryboat to the trailer? Does that work for you?"

"Yes, that works." Meredith stated as she slung her tote bag over her shoulder and followed Derek outside of the hospital. Meredith and Derek head towards the Ferry's in Derek's car. Both knowing that it's more convenient to drive just the one vehicle instead of both driving out to the trailer in separate vehicles, Derek assuming they will be having some more S and M.

Once they are on the Ferry they stand side by side on the deck, Derek keeping silent but wondering what Meredith wanted to talk to him about. Finally the thoughts that run through his mind drive him to the point of making a comment. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I've, umm, I've been thinking about what you said. And well I want it too. I've been working on my issues with Cristina but well, if I'm going to have a future with you then I want you to be able to say that you want to marry me without me running away." Meredith pauses a minute before she continues. "I just thought you should know this, you, you are all I want, you make me feel safe, and I never want that feeling to go." Meredith wraps her arms around Derek, with Derek reciprocating. "Please don't leave me; you are my knight and shining whatever."

Derek kisses the top of Meredith's head wrapping his arms around her tightly as he continues to hold her. "I'm never letting go. Like I said to you before, I want to be 110 years old and still wrapped up in your arms. Thank you for letting me in. I will always do my best to protect you and remember this, no matter what happens I'll always show up. I love you."

Meredith snuggles further into Derek's arms taking in big whiffs of Derek's scent, feeling perfectly safe and content. "I love you too, and I want to marry you too."

Meredith and Derek stand together firmly embraced by each other and begin to sway to the music softly playing over the speakers.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you 


End file.
